


True Colors

by tubofskippy



Series: Peanut Butter Prompts [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Femininity, Ficlet, M/M, Supportive Lefou, Tumblr Prompt, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubofskippy/pseuds/tubofskippy
Summary: Prompt: "Lefou, ribbons" submitted by @jotunvali on tumblr.Lefou makes Stanley feel more comfortable with showing his feminine side.





	True Colors

The clothier was next to astonished when a male customer chose to buy a bow that happened to be an alarming shade of pink.  
She sold it to him with a smile.  
"It suits you."

Lefou's mother had always tied his hair back using colorful ribbons. She told him it made him look charming and bold. And It did. 

Dick had told him they were frilly and that they made him look girly. But what was wrong with that? Lefou had always looked up to girls. Their smarts, their composure, their responsibility, their high spirits. He was enchanted by them, just never attracted to them. 

Stanley felt similarly. Femininity made him feel comfortable. At home. The women in his life were his role models. As a child he would put on his sisters' dresses and jump around the room like they gave him superpowers. As he grew older, he began experimenting with cross-dressing more and more. And it felt right.

Lefou continued to buy items from the same clothier for years. Waistcoats, overcoats, ribbons included. One day, he set an orange gown on top of the counter. The clothier paused, about to open her mouth when Lefou told her,  
"It's a gift for my partner."  
The woman gave him a confused smile, never expecting he'd end up with a woman. 

And he never would.

Stanley would often wear dresses when he and Lefou were alone. Once in a while he'd put on private fashion shows, and Lefou loved it.

He smiled when he saw Stan's eyes light up as he walked into the room, owning the orange gown adorned with ribbons.

"You look so beautiful," Lefou whispered, laying on the bed and propping up his jaw with one hand. 

"Thank you." Stanley grabbed the soothing fabric in both hands and twirled. "Ahh, I wish I could wear this all of the time." 

"Can't you?" 

"I can," he began, "but not without getting funny looks."

Lefou stared at his love, seeing how happy he was whenever he slipped into a beautiful dress. He deserved to feel that way in front of everyone, free of judgement and ridicule.

The next day, the clothier sold Lefou a dress a few sizes larger.

"Let's hit the town," he said, pulling it over his head with willingness and determination, shamelessly tying each ribbon. "You and me." 

Stanley nodded and threw his arms around him, so happy he could cry.


End file.
